It's My Party and I'll Spy If I Want To
by texasbella
Summary: Bella finds herself invited back to her childhood haunt for a weekend of birthday celebrations.  Some things are the same, most have changed...one thing's for certain...it'll be a birthday to remember!  Voyeurism, Slash, BDSM.  Who gets Bella in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: The only one for this story: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight…I own a rather, erm, twisted imagination.**

**A/N: Hello all. I'm back with another birthday gift. This one is for Lisa aka HeartOfDarkess aka Slashgal. She's one of the first authors that ever befriended me and I'm so thankful she did. She holds a rather special place in my heart.**

_**Happy Birthday, Lisa!**_

**So, here's a shocker. I set out to write her a birthday one shot and ended up finishing this monster at close to 14k words, so ya'll get another short story from me! Lisa's birthday is technically April 1****st****, so it is my goal to post 1-2 chapters a day, culminating on the 1****st**** with the final chapter (there are 12 by the way). Once the whole thing has posted, it will be added to my blog along with the slideshow (there are 27 pictures to accompany this bad boy).**

**Special thanks to JA Mash for the outstanding banner and custom manips. Thank you to JA Mash, TrueEnglishRose, reyes139, nmydreamz, WitchyVampireGirl and Jay Love (aka Kim Rathbone on FF) for being my pre-reading cheerleaders.**

**Warnings: You know if you're old enough to be reading this…it is marked M. Shamwow's…but ya'll know me and that these are a must by now (although I can't promise what fluid they'll be collecting this time…hehe). Rated M for: mild bdsm, slash, lemons, drug use, improper use of food, language, voyeurism, exhibitionism…OH! and there is a naughty pig. **

**I think that covers it. Shall we? Let's…**

**~V~**

_Could I watch you dance, or would you mind?_

_That if you gave it a chance, I think you might find it thrilling._

_Oh I find it such disgrace to never share that rapturous face._

_So why won't you dance and I will find it thrilling._

_Will you think of me or will you let me, let me say?_

_Who cares who's watching you with me?_

_Who cares who's watching you?_

_Can I watch too?_

_If they watch us dance, I wouldn't mind_

_They just might enhance our lovely time_

_Oh I find it such disgrace to never share our animal grace._

_Let's give them a show that they might find alluring._

_Let them let us be, oh. Let them, let them, let them say -_

_Who cares who's watching you with me?_

_Who cares who's watching you._

_Let them say, let them say._

_Who cares who's watching you._

_Let them say, let them say._

_Who cares who's watching you._

_Can I watch too?_

_Why, why wait?_

_Why wait 'til, 'til the theatre is empty?_

_Why, why wait?_

_Why wait 'til, 'til the theatre is empty? Oh!_

_Who cares who's watching you with me?_

_Who cares who's watching you?_

_Let them say, let them say._

_Who cares who's watching you?_

_Let them say, let them say._

_Who cares who's watching you?_

_Can I watch too?_

_**~Bon Voyeurs by Blacq Audio~**_

**~1~**

**BPOV**

"_Come on, Bella...please? I promise it'll be fun,"_ Alice's delicate voice came down the line.

I was going to cave, I just knew it. She was my best friend and had some kind of weird powers of persuasion that were just downright freaky at times. Didn't mean I wouldn't hold out for as long as possible...just to try. If she'd been in the room with me, yeah, I'd have caved long ago.

"I don't know, Alice," I hedged. "I was kind of looking forward to a quiet weekend. Just me, my book, a few bottles of wine and Bessie."

"_Bella, what the hell is a Bessie?" _she asked with a hint of reservation to her tone.

"She's my potbellied pig. I just got her a couple of weeks ago. She really is quite adorable," I snorted.

"_I leave you alone and untended and you get a pig for a pet?"_ she screeched in disbelief. _"That is, just, ewwww."_

"Why? Bessie is a sweetheart! She doesn't shed, she doesn't chew on things, she doesn't lick me...she's even litter box trained. It's cute really and she looks just like a little cow with her spots, except of course for her little piggy face," I defended my little friend as she came prancing up to me, having heard her name.

Her blanket was next to the couch and I reached down to scratch her belly as she snuggled into it. I started giggling as she made cute little noises.

"Anyways, so if for no other reason than Bessie, I really can't come this weekend, Alice. I don't have anyone to take care of her while I'm gone," I claimed, my voice smug as I was sure I'd finally beaten Alice at her game.

I got nervous when she didn't reply.

"Um, Alice?" There was some muttering at the other end of the line, but I couldn't make out any words.

"_You know what, Isabella Swan, you really need to get laid! A pig? Of all things...sheesh. I cannot believe I'm saying this. Pack up your damn pig and get your ass to the cabin tomorrow afternoon. Oh, and she better be as clean as you say! I'll see you at three for your birthday weekend," _she said in an exasperated tone and hung up before I could respond or ask her to clarify what she meant by birthday weekend. So help me god, if she'd planned a party...

I could only stare at the phone in my hand in shock. How does she do that? Shit. Shit. Shit. The phone started screeching, reminding me I still needed to disconnect from my side, and Bessie jumped to her feet with a startled squeal, her little curly tail wagging frantically.

The look she was giving me matched my thoughts. _What the fuck?_

"Come on girl," I clicked at her as I headed back to my bedroom to pull out my travel bag and camera case. "Guess we're going on a trip," I bemoaned and was answered with an unhappy grunt.

**~v~**

As much as I was dreading this because I really didn't like being the center of attention, I had to admit that a sense of peace washed over me as I pulled into the familiar driveway. Alice's parents had brought us up here for just about every vacation we had during our school years and I had some pretty awesome memories. Goofing off with Alice, laughing at her eccentric parents, Esme and Emmett, but especially of her brother.

Edward. You could say that he was indirectly responsible for my little...um, some might say _problem_, but I preferred to call it a hobby. Yeah, hobby.

He'd always been unaware of the way I'd watched him discreetly, soaking up his image for my fantasies later when I was alone.

In the earlier years, those fantasies were of fairy princess weddings and castles. As we became teenagers, those fantasies became more private, more dangerous...more erotic.

The first time I'd gotten myself off, had been to a photo of Edward, wet and dripping as he'd emerged from the lake, the sunlight refracting off of the water and making him sparkle like some mystical being. I'd snapped it with my old camera that I always had with me. The same camera I still carried around with me now. It only took black and white photos, but I still loved it.

I had to shake my head to clear those old images out of it. I hadn't seen Edward in about ten years. He was a few years older than Alice and I, and had left for college our sophomore year of high school. He was most likely married with kids by now and certainly had not been pining after me all these years.

I scoffed. He hadn't noticed me then, why would he notice me now? Of course, why was he even coming this weekend? Last I'd heard, he was living in San Francisco and had opened his own OB/GYN practice. Surely he was too busy with all of those women to come up for my birthday.

"I've got a bad feeling, Bessie," I said to my companion who was curled up on her travel pad in the passenger seat, safely buckled in. "Alice said this was going to be just a few old friends, nothing big, but how did she convince Edward to fly back?" Her eyes moved to look at me and her tail wiggled, but she made no noise.

"A lot of help you are," I chastised her as I pulled up in front of the house and turned the car off.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter…should I mention that "canon" does not exist in this story? Thoughts? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Okay...ya'll are asking for more...**

**~2~**

There were two other cars already here, but I didn't know who they belonged to. I had to assume one was Alice's. If I had to guess, it was probably the metallic purple Camaro parked off to the side of the drive...she'd always wanted one, I just couldn't believe she'd gotten it.

I got out and went to the back to get our bags. I had just unbuckled Bessie and attached her leash when I was hit from behind.

"Bella! You came!" She actually sounded surprised, like I'd had a choice.

I wiggled in her death grip around my waist so I could hug her back. "Hey, Alice, I've missed ya Bug," I laughed. She looked amazing...she'd let her hair grow and her skin was glowing more than I'd ever seen it before. "Look at you! I love this style on you," I gushed as I ran my fingers through her silky hair.

She pulled back with a groan. "Do not start calling me that. I never liked it when we were kids," she mock pouted, "but look at you...I love the blonde! It's very sexy on you." I laughed. She had been a chatter bug from the first day I'd met her so I easily took to calling her Bug.

"Fine, for now...but if you get too chatty, I'm gonna use it!" I threatened her. Bessie let out a little snort, alerting me to her annoyance at being left in the car, just as a voice came from behind Alice.

"Alice, too chatty? Never," he laughed and she released me to spin on her heels. She suddenly seemed more subdued somehow.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in. "But I wouldn't have you any other way Ailive," he said sweetly before kissing her nose. "You're more fun when you're feisty."

I hadn't been able to swallow since he came into view. Girl'd been holding out on me and we had some serious catching up to do. I should have known about this guy long before now. Had to wonder if she'd picked him up on a tropical beach somewhere and he'd left his clothes there.

She'd never been one for long hair on a guy, but apparently her tastes had changed. He had wavy brown hair that came down his neck and just barely hung in his eyes. This guy had all the things she had never liked; a little face scruff, intense eyes and a chain around his neck. I approved of her broadening horizons, but immediately felt bad that we hadn't stayed in touch as much as we used to. Maybe this weekend wasn't such a bad idea after all.

I stood there, somewhat awkwardly, wondering where his shirt was, as he moved the kiss from her nose to her lips and they clearly forgot I was there. Not that I really minded, he was eye candy that was for sure. Problem was that he wasn't available eye candy, so I was feeling a bit voyeuristic, which was making me squirm.

I didn't need my secret getting out.

But I couldn't look away and I was responding to their soft murmurs and hungry touches. Her head was angled up to accept his mouth on hers, his hands had left her waist and were moving towards her ass, then squeezing and lifting her. She wrapped her legs around his upper thighs and they deepened the kiss.

Whoa.

I needed to step back and take a breath or I was going to combust from the heat those two were emitting.

Thankfully Bessie chose that moment to grunt and squeal, bringing all of us out of the lust haze that had settled on the driveway.

Alice had the grace to look sheepish as she smiled at me and climbed down her man.

"Sorry about that, Bella. Um, sweetie this is my best friend, Bella. Bella, this is my...fiancé," she glanced at him and he gave her a small nod, "Carlisle," she announced like this was no big deal.

"Get out!" I shouted excitedly, dropping Bessie's leash to bound over to her.

We hugged and bounced around in a circle before she showed me her left hand, adorned with a very...interesting ring. It was nothing like what I'd expect her to have been willing to accept. She had been right beside me in those early years, planning the perfect princess wedding. There was no diamond on her finger, only a thick platinum band with a gold hoop dangling from the top.

Honestly, it reminded me of a door knocker.

"That's," I stopped. It was different. It was unique. But I wouldn't call it pretty. She was obviously excited and her fiance was pretty, so I figured I could roll with it. "That's so unique, Alice...just like you. I'm terribly happy for you and I can't wait to hear all about how you two met," I said enthusiastically. Her eyes shifted to him and mine followed, noting that he was watching our interaction very carefully. Something in the way he was looking back at us hardened my nipples and caused a little spurt of fluid to run into my panties.

Bessie made her cute little squealing noise and I realized she wasn't next to me. Looking up, she was trolloping along towards the side yard at a good pace.

"Shit! Bessie! Come back here, girl. C'mere!" I yelled as I took off running after her. Little shit heard me coming and started running faster.

As I crashed through the high grass after her, I heard Alice calling after me, something about a Harley?

I'd sort it later.

**Any guesses on the ring before you get to see the pic? hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since ya'll are blowing me away with the reviews...here's another! Hmm...may not be able to stretch this out till Sunday...lol. Oh, and tawelephant with her guess on the ring made me nearly piss myself! "Is it the loop from his penis piercing that she takes off of him during the day to wear on her finger?" Oh dear lord!**

**~3~**

Twenty minutes later and I was pissed off and in desperate need of a shower. Bessie, my sweet 'best pet' ever, had just led me on a chase through mud puddles, waist deep grass and who knows what else. I had only caught her because she was apparently a slut pig and had allowed some stray dog to mount her.

Not a sight I cared to ever see again. Could dogs and pigs breed? What the hell was I going to do with a litter of piglet puppies if she'd gotten knocked up?

Bessie was snorting happy as a pig in mud behind me..._wait, she was a pig...covered in mud._ I came around the corner of the house and pulled up short. Three more vehicles had arrived. This was suddenly looking more than small.

I was going to kill Alice.

With a heavy sigh I trudged forward, leaving muddy footprints on the steps and across the porch. I rang the doorbell and Bessie shook herself out, just like a wet dog, and mud splattered everywhere just as the door opened.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh shit! Edward?"

We both blurted out at the same time.

He glared at me and I willed myself to disappear. I wouldn't have thought it possible, but the years had been very kind to him and he was even sexier than my memories had been of late. This was not how I wanted to see him for the first time again...covered in filth and pissed off.

"Bella?" he asked, his eyes softening and a smirk creeping onto his face.

I stood a little straighter in response to his pleasant reaction to remembering me. My eyes darted down to his left hand that he was holding out in front of him as he tried to shake some of the mud off of it. There was no ring.

My day just got better.

"Yeah, hey," I said lamely, cocking my hip out and resting the hand holding the leash across my stomach in an attempt to look sexy. "I'm sorry..."

I didn't get a chance to finish as someone behind Edward garnered his attention and mine. _Hello hotness..._

"Edward, come on, we've got supper duty tonight, we better get start...oh, hello?" said the sexy gentleman that was touching Edward a little too familiarly. "I'm Jasper, Edward's..."

"He's my roommate," Edward blurted over him.

Boy, everyone was being cut off left and right in this conversation. I felt like I needed a dick to whip out to compare.

And how the devil was I going to survive this weekend when there was nothing but hot men everywhere I turned? Oh, and every last one of them seemed capable of eliciting wanton erotic responses out of me. My panties had just gotten even wetter. _Fuck._

Something passed between Edward and Jasper, a look that said more than words could have, and again I felt like I was intruding.

_Oink_

Edward looked down at Bessie, then at me, and burst out laughing at the situation. "It's good to see you again, Bella. Come on in, I'm sure you want to get cleaned up before everyone else gets here," he said, a hint of laughter still in his tone.

"Everyone else?" I squeaked out in horror. "Shit, who all is coming this weekend?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

He threw his head back and laughed again.

"Glad I could amuse you," I snarked.

"Same old Bella, you still don't like attention do you?" he asked softly as I groaned and shook my head. "It's not too bad, really. Alice and her Master are here," he said tersely.

"Master?" I couldn't let it slide.

"How about I take your little friend there down to the basement and get her set up while you two catch up?" Jasper offered, reaching out for Bessie's leash.

"That'd be great, thanks," I replied sincerely and passed the whorepig off as I followed Edward into the house.

"You don't know about Alice?" he asked, turning to face me. I shook my head again. "Oh, well, I think she needs to be the one to fill you in on that," he said nervously.

"Yeah, I guess so. Seems we have a lot of catching up to do. So, who else is showing up?" I asked, letting him off the hook.

"Mom and Dad just got here, along with Riley. Oh, and I believe Alice said she invited Jake, Seth, Angela and Sam," he answered, counting off people on his fingers.

Now I really groaned. Jake and Seth had been a pain in the ass when we were kids, but I couldn't deny Alice and I had some fun times with them out on the Rez. They were sure to turn this weekend into a party.

Angela and Sam were another story. They were always so closed off and had kept their distance. But, I guess as Sam was part of the Rez group, it made sense that they would tag along with Jake and Seth. I was actually kind of surprised to hear that he and Angela were still together, however. That was pretty cool.

"Um, who's Riley?" I asked, getting to the one person he'd mentioned that I had no memory of.

"Wow, you really have been out of touch with my sister," he chuckled. "Mom and dad missed having us around the house, so they took in an exchange student from Russia. He's actually in his senior year of college now, but they've been hosting him for the last five years," he explained with a shrug that tightened his shirt across his chest quite nicely.

Five years? I guess Alice hadn't thought that bit of information was important in our sporadic calls.

We both fell silent and I looked around the room, avoiding eye contact. Also avoiding just blatantly staring at him. Which I would do. Shamelessly.

"Well, I guess I should get this mess washed off of me," I said as I moved to leave. He tried to sidestep, but it was the same direction I tried to go, so I ended up bumping into his hard chest and almost falling down. His hands darted out to catch me, but my flailing arms knocked into his, so rather than his hands grabbing my arms, they grabbed my boobs.

And I moaned.

As he blanched.

Right before I landed on my ass anyways.

"Shit, I am so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to paw at your breasts like that," he uttered as he carefully extended his hand towards me to help me off the floor.

I took it, loving the feel of his hand in mine adding to the wetness in my pants. Until, I came face to, well, crotch and there was nothing. No large bulge indicating swellage, not even a twitch.

Seriously? What kind of guy doesn't pop a stiffy when they get a handful of tit flesh? Was I really that undesirable to him?

I finished uprighting myself, with his help, and quickly moved around him after thanking him, desperate to get away before I allowed myself to tear up at his very apparent lack of interest.

I rushed down the hall, to the room that I'd always used in the past, and was thankful that somebody, most likely Alice and Carlisle, had brought my bags in for me while I had chased down Bessie.

They'd even been nice enough to open my bag and unpack my things. I shook my head and laughed...at least that hadn't changed about Alice. She was still anal about clothes. She'd probably unpacked me so she could assess what I'd brought.

I took a quick shower. I wanted my light blue undies set, but only found the bra as I dug through the drawer. Figuring I'd left them at home, I opted for my peach colored set instead and pulled on my favorite low slung jeans and a simple white tank over the top. A brush through my hair and I was set, leaving it down to air dry. I dug my camera out and set off to see who I could find.

**Everyone still laughing with me?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my name is texasbella and I have a posting problem...yeah, we're not gonna make it to the 1st. Enjoy...see ya'll tomorrow!**

**~4~**

I wandered towards the kitchen first, wanting to grab a soda or something to drink. I stopped in the open living room, appreciating the view of the lake out of the picture windows briefly before I raised my camera and clicked a picture. You know, so it would last longer.

It was kind of odd how quiet the house was. So when the phone jangled loudly, it startled me, making me squeak. After the third ring, no one had answered, so I grabbed the phone next to me on the end table.

I thought something moved in my peripheral vision, so I turned as I spoke into the phone, looking around, "Cullen residence." Odd. Nothing was there.

"Hey, is Alice around?" answered a male voice.

"Well, yes, but I'm not sure where. I haven't seen her in about an hour," I answered honestly, continuing to peer around.

"Bella? Is that you? This is Jake!"

"Jake, oh my God! Hey stranger! Wait, why are you calling, shouldn't you be on your way here?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, about that. We really wanted to make it, it's been so long since we've seen you! But Angela's water broke and she went into labor and Sam's car had just broken down, so I had to let him borrow mine which means Seth and I can't get up there this weekend."

"Wow...I didn't even know Angela was pregnant. And I totally understand, but we really need to try to get together some other time, soon," I laughed.

I heard a man's voice in the background, yelling at Jake. "Hey Bella, sorry, Seth's got dinner ready so I need to get going. We definitely need to catch up. Get my digits from Alice and give me a call," he said to me just before he turned from the phone and called out "Coming Sugar, don't get your panties in a wad!"

Seth and Jake. Something else I'd had no idea about. I'd closed myself off more than I thought.

"Sure thing, Jake. Great talking to ya, bye," I said as he returned my sentiments and we disconnected the call.

I hung up and after a lingering look out at the lake, I headed for the kitchen to get that drink.

I was just a few feet from the doorway when I heard the moaning.

I took a step closer and realized I recognized the voices, even though it'd been years since I'd heard them.

"Oh yeah...give it to me, Daddy!" Esme cried out and I had to stifle my giggle. Seems like they hadn't changed. I couldn't tell you how many times Alice and I had walked in on them in an ...intimate situation. Hmmm, maybe Edward wasn't the only one who had contributed to my 'hobby.'

"You like that, baby girl, you like daddy's big dick, huh?" came Emmett's deep voice. I wondered if his ass still looked as good as I remembered.

Just hearing them, my horny traitorous body was heating up. My nips tightened and my magic button pulsed, as if to say 'push me, stroke me'. I allowed myself a quick pinch of my nips as I squeezed my thighs together and wiggled my hips to cause some friction. It was so very wrong, I knew this, but I just couldn't help it. I gave a cursory sweep of the area around me to make sure I was alone, then tiptoed to the doorway and looked in.

My hair moved and I snapped my head around, finding myself directly under one of the a/c vents, I blew it off and turned my attention back to Alice's parents.

Sure enough, they were bare assed naked and going at it on the kitchen floor.

"Yes daddy! Yes! Yes! Plow me deep!" Esme begged, panting heavily.

The photographer in me appreciated the light playing upon them so, of course, I lifted my camera and framed the shot. Emmett's head dropped to suckle on her left boob as she began a high keening noise that rivaled Bessie when she was riled up.

Not wanting to interrupt her 'moment,' I held off on pushing the shutter button.

I knew when he hit his point of no return because he reared back and then threw his head down into her ribs.

I gave them a minute as I reframed the shot and then announced myself.

"Horny as ever, I see," I laughed and snapped the pic just as Esme looked back at me.

"Bella!" she squealed before smacking at Emmett. I should probably mention that nothing was traditional with these two and they would beat me if I tried to call them Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. "Get up, Emmy, my other daughter is here," she ordered him as he pulled out of her and sat back on his heels.

"Looking badass, Bella, love the blonde!" Emmett said as he offered me a wave and a dimpled grin.

Esme jumped up and came running towards me. I had just enough enough time to lower my camera before she was hugging me, pressing her bare boobs against me.

I have mentioned that they are eccentric right?

"Oh sweetie, I've missed you! It's been way too long. I should get Carlisle to spank you for being such a naughty girl," she laughed.

"Erm..." I really didn't know what to say to that. But I made a note that I _really _needed to talk to Alice as soon as I could find her because all these vague comments were doing my head in.

She pulled back, still laughing. "I'm kidding of course! Alice is the only one that he spanks," she said proudly and I could only try to keep the look of 'what the fuck' off of my face.

I was used to weird from this bunch, but today was proving even weirder than weird.

"Well, speaking of Alice, do you know where she is? I just barely got to say hi to her before Bessie took off and I'd like to visit with her a bit," I asked.

"I'm not sure, sweetie. I think she and Carlisle were going to go play, that's why Emmy and I, well, you know," she said with a wink and thrust of her hips. "Oohh," she chirped, "they're around, Bella, but I need to clean up, seems Emmy's load was a big one and I can feel it dripping," she giggled and sashayed back towards Emmett.

"Of course, Esme. Oh! I think Edward and his friend are going to be heading this way soon. Jasper said something about starting dinner. Good seeing you guys, we'll, uh, visit more later," I said, making my exit as Esme straddled Emmett's lap and they settled in for round two. Oh well, guess supper's going to be late...actually, who knows what's on those countertops, it might be best to order take out tonight.

Was it really any wonder that I didn't spend much time around these guys? I'd be certifiable by now!

I'd just cleared the doorway when Esme's voice stopped me. "Oh Bella, if you see Riley will you ask him not to wander too far off. I swear that boy is always hiding!"

A door slammed off somewhere in the house.

"Sure thing, Esme," I agreed and scurried off before they invited me to join them or something.

I'd gone about five steps when I remembered I'd gone to the kitchen to get a drink and hadn't gotten the chance. Shit. I was still thirsty.

I headed for the basement, hoping they still kept a stocked fridge down there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning! Not sure how many I'll post today...son has a doctor's appointment in a couple of hours. Have to say...I did warn ya'll that this was crazy and non-canon...LOL. So...everyone has their theories on what she'll find in the basement...shall we see if you were right?**

**~5~**

"Bella! There you are, I've been looking all over for you," exclaimed Alice as she grabbed my hand and pulled, just as I'd been about to open the door leading to the basement.

"Hey you...I was just going to grab a soda and then come look for you..."

"No time...we've got to run into town. Mom called in some Chinese but they don't deliver out here," she prattled on as she led me through the house and back outside towards the purple Camaro. Ha! I was right.

"Huh? I thought Edward and Jasper were doing supper?"

"Not cooking it silly, just setting the table and laying out the drinks. Oh god no...trust me, you don't want to eat anything they fix...all organic and full of spelt and other 'natural' things that shouldn't be put into prepared food," she grimaced.

"Natural things?" I took the bait.

"Let's just say their favorite cookbook is Natural Harvest," she said in a stage whisper. Alrighty then, I'll file that one away to look up later.

"Should we see if Riley wants to go?" I asked, seeing if I could get her to say anything about him.

She pulled up short and looked at me over her shoulder. "Did you see him? Did you meet him, Bella?"

"No...your mom just asked me to keep an eye out for him..."

"Oh my god...please tell me she was dressed!" Alice shrieked, and it didn't escape me that she was changing the subject. I'm sure she had her reasons so I let her.

"No, she wasn't...neither was your dad," I started laughing at the expression on her face as she sighed and resumed going towards the car.

I got in, buckled tight and planted my hand firmly on the 'oh shit' handle. Necessary precautions when riding with Alice.

~V~

I crawled into bed with an overstuffed stomach later that night. Alice and I had giggled and just been plain silly while we went into town. The food wasn't quite ready when we arrived, so we ducked into the Adult Store that was right next door. Yeah, I thought it was kind of weird too.

But how do you ignore a place called the Lion's Den?

The owner had dazzled us with his good looks and dildo juggling skills and even given us complimentary vibrating cock rings with our purchases. Nothing big, just some warming lube and a waterproof vibe. I had a feeling I was going to need the toy to get through this weekend.

We'd left with a smile and a moment of silence after we'd exited over the fact that he was a gay man. Such a shame, because I could very clearly see myself tracing the tattoos that had peeked from the collar of his tight shirt with my tongue.

Our food was ready after that and we continued catching up on our drive back. Though I couldn't get her to give me the details on what was up with her and Carlisle...other than that he was perfect and they were in love. Oh, and she was expecting me to be her Maid of Honor...and promised me no awful dresses.

We made it back to find Edward and Jasper, Esme and Emmett and Carlisle waiting patiently at the table in the family dining room. We offloaded enough food to feed a small army and all dug in as we visited. I caught Carlisle looking over me as if he were appraising me several times during the course of our meal. I wasn't sure whether to be creeped out or turned on.

Somewhere during dinner, I'd asked about Riley. Esme said he'd fixed a sandwich and gone to lay down as he wasn't feeling good. She also passed on his apologies for not meeting me yet and that he was looking forward to seeing me tomorrow.

The day finally caught up with me and I'd excused myself and retired to my room. I ducked into the bathroom to empty my bladder and pull my clothes off. I washed my hands then brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair before braiding it back off of my face real quick. I pulled on my robe, that I didn't remember hanging in the bathroom, and emerged about ten minutes after I'd gone in.

I crossed the room in the dark, stopping in the ray of moonlight that fell across the floor by the bed. I stripped out of my robe, laying it across the bottom of the bed before I pulled back the sheet and crawled in, snuggling down as I drifted off while replaying the craziest afternoon I'd had in years.

~V~

?POV?

I couldn't believe my luck. I'd managed to excuse myself from dinner and get to her room at just the right time to slip in as she went to take care of her bedtime ritual. I hid in her closet, adjusting the slats so I could clearly see her bed.

I held my breath when I heard the bathroom door open. Then very slowly exhaled it as she came into view, a vision.

I had to bite my fist when she disrobed, slowly and sensually, before crawling into bed.

She was perfection. Her pert breasts with their edible nipples were calling to me and all I could do was commit them to memory. My cock was hard from the sight of her naked moonlit skin, but I didn't dare touch it here for fear of not being able to control the noises.

Before the weekend was over, I was going to find a way to have her, but for now, I watched her sleep until I could stand the pain between my legs no more. I quietly made my exit and returned to my room where my cock found some much needed relief.

**Surprise! hehe... Anyone pick up the story reference from another of my projects? How many of you are going to go Google "Natural Harvest"? LMAO! See ya'll in a bit...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my..ya'll are killing me with the reviews...thank you! For those of you asking if you should be concerned about knowing/googling NH...um...I knew what it was, so yeah, we'll leave it at that. Interesting closet guesses...keep 'em coming! Nobody got the story reference though *pouts***

**~6~**

**BPOV**

I woke up rested and horny from the intense dreams I'd had.

Then shocked when I realized it was after 11 o'clock. I never slept this late.

I sat up and indulged myself in a luxurious toe curling stretch, listening for any sounds out in the house. Not hearing any, I dragged my naked ass out of bed and to the bathroom. I was mid groan of relief as the tension on my bladder eased when I remembered Bessie.

I really hoped someone had taken her out or I was going to have a mess to clean up because a litter box had never been set up for her down in the basement. At least I didn't think it had. Shame hit me. After Jasper led her away yesterday, I'd never even gone to check on her. What kind of pig mommy did that make me?

I hurriedly finished and then found some clothes to yank on before dashing downstairs. I ducked into the kitchen on my way, found it empty of people, but there was a half-eaten box of donuts on the counter. I grabbed a glazed treat and crammed it into my mouth then went to check on Bessie.

The basement had those high windows that allowed just enough natural light in that I didn't bother with the light switch. I bounded down the stairs, taking them two at a time and miraculously not falling. I decided to check the fridge and found it packed with nothing but beer.

What the hell, I thought; it was my birthday after all. I randomly grabbed a bottle and using the magnetic opener stuck to the front of the fridge, popped the top. A soft snort came from the under the stairs, alerting me to where Bessie was.

"Bess, that you girl?" I half whispered into the dark shadows. She answered with a resounding grunt so I made my way over to join her. I noticed someone had set up a litter box for her in the back corner so I sank down to the floor and started rubbing her belly has she laid her head on my thigh, snuffling contentedly.

I'd just taken a pull of what tasted to be a blueberry beer, when the door at the top of the stairs opened, followed by footsteps. I was wondering if I should alert whoever it was to the fact that I was down here when they started talking.

"It's time for you to remove your clothes and pay homage to your Master, Ailive, my elf darling. It's been driving me mad to have your flesh hidden from me." I recognized Carlisle's voice.

"_Tell them, Bella...tell them they're not alone," the angel on my shoulder whispered in my ear. "Don't you dare, Bella, they're about to get freaky and you've got a front row seat...think how wet your pussy will get," giggled the she-devil in my cleavage._

Decisions, decisions.

"Yes, Master. It will be my pleasure to serve you in any way you want," came Alice's voice just above me.

A moment later, their clothes landed at the base of the stairs and I heard them shuffling around. The light over the stairs flicked on and I ducked tighter against the wall as Bessie oinked her displeasure.

"What was that?" Carlisle questioned.

"Bella's pig, Master." _Master? Seriously? _Memories began running through my head of some erotic stories I'd stumbled across a few months back when I was surfing the internet for porn and it all fell into place...Edward and Esme's comments, Alice's calmer state, the unusual ring, her evasiveness in the car yesterday...Alice had become a slut! "_Lucky bitch,"_ mumbled the she-devil in my tits and I nodded in agreement.

Oh, I was definitely going to watch this show.

Carefully, I pushed Bessie off my leg and crawled around to the base of the steps, sticking to the shadows where the dim light didn't reach.

Alice was sitting on the steps about half way down with Carlisle in front of her so that his dick was face level. Fuck, he's got a nice ass, I noted as the muscles began clenching and unclenching while he, I assumed, pushed his dick into her mouth.

As he pumped in and out, her hands came up to grip those firm cheeks, squeezing and pulling them apart. So much for the clean panties I'd donned after my shower...I could feel the wetness soaking into them as I watched.

Carlisle started groaning and going faster, until he bucked sharply, his ass remaining in a tight squeeze as he held his dick down her throat and ordered her to drink him and clean him.

That shit was hot.

He surprised me when he suddenly pulled back and turned sideways, giving me a nice view of his still very erect penis.

Lucky bitch, indeed! The fact that he was still hard after being blown would've sealed the deal for me, but seeing that thick twitching red sausage had me salivating and slipping my hand down into my jeans as I continued to enjoy the show.

Something groaned off in the darkness, most likely the hot water heater and I dismissed it.

Carlisle lowered his ass to a step, laying his legs over the steps above him as his toned arms supported his weight on the step below. Alice stood and straddled him, and I noticed she was completely bare except for a black collar around her neck.

As she lowered herself onto him, one hand bracing against the wall as the other grabbed the railing, I rubbed swiftly over my clit.

Pathetically, they had barely begun before I was biting my tongue to keep from sharing my orgasm with them. Can you blame a girl? After all the stimulus that had been thrown at me and having ignored my urges when I woke up, I was honestly surprised that I hadn't come as soon as I'd touched myself.

I shivered and grabbed my beer, quickly downing the sweet berry flavored concoction as Alice bounced on top of Carlisle. He was "encouraging" her with sharp lewd commands that were making me squirm. His voice was just so powerful and you couldn't help but want to do whatever it told you to.

I needed to get out of here. I was afraid I was going to try to jump in and join them if I didn't and while Alice and I were forever besties and shared everything...we'd never shared men and I didn't want to start now.

Steeling my resolve, I grabbed Bessie's leash and my camera and stepped out of the shadows. Carlisle's hand was braced against Alice's jaw and they both turned my direction just as I snapped the picture.

"Say cheese," I giggled as they both stared at me, lust covering their features.

"Bella, would you care to explain yourself?" Carlisle asked calmly. Alice stilled above him and his hand slid down her neck to her nipple, which he pinched sharply. "Did I tell you to stop, Ailive?"

"No, Master," she whispered as her eyes stayed connected with mine. She gave me a wink and started slowly lifting and lowering herself again, a soft moan escaping her mouth.

"I, um, well...I came down for a drink and to check on Bessie," I stopped as his face scrunched up and he somehow started bucking up into Alice. "Keep talking, Bella...fuck, your voice is hot."

I think I just came a little more.

"I, well, I didn't mean to interrupt. If I can just slip by, I'll let you two keep going with," I waved my hand around, "what you're doing. Bess needs to go out for a walk anyways."

"Of course," said Carlisle as they kept grinding against each other and he continued to stare at me intently. Did he have x-ray vision or something? Could he see through my clothes? Oh my god! What if he could smell me? Did he know I'd just jilled off below them?

Yes, definitely need to get out of here...now.

"Right," I said with a nod of my head and started tugging Bessie behind me as I inched past them. I was at the door, about to open it when Carlisle's voice stopped me.

"I'd like a copy of that picture, Bella."

I turned back and flashed him a naughty grin, "It'll be my pleasure to send it to you, Sir."

Both he and Alice gasped at my boldness.

I left them whispering to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU! Ya'll have made this clear that 100 mark already...I guess you really do like it? **

**One more before I head out...maybe the last for the day depending on my mental state after this appointment.**

**~7~**

After taking Bessie for a quick stroll around the yard, I found a shady tree near the edge of the yard and tethered her to it. I went back into the house and into the kitchen where I began rummaging through the cupboards, looking for some old Tupperware that I could use as a water bowl.

While my head was buried in the cupboard, my ass hanging out, I swear a throat cleared, startling me so that I banged my head on the wood as I backed out. I muttered under my breath as I found I was still alone in the kitchen. Damn old houses, always creaking and making weird noises.

I squatted back down and grabbed two of the Tupperware bowls. Next I scavenged through the refrigerator, finding some half eaten oatmeal, limp lettuce and other things that looked like they were on their last legs and loaded it all into one of the bowls.

Breakfast of champions...for pigs.

I took Bessie her breakfast and filled the empty bowl from the hose. Just as I was finishing, a car pulled up and Esme and Emmett climbed out of the front as Edward and Jasper climbed out of the back.

"Morning!" I waved at them and they came over. I asked where they'd been and Esme waved it off, just saying she'd had to see a man about some widow.

We chatted about Bessie and plans for dinner later. Esme wanted to cook for me as today was actually my birthday and she wanted to know what I wanted.

Edward was trying to push her into doing mushroom ravioli and I threw up a little in my mouth just at the mention. Sorry...my birthday was NOT going to include fungus...unless it happened to be of the hallucinogenic variety.

Emmett wanted a lasagna dinner, which was okay, I guess. Except that after years of my mom shoving that boxed crap down my throat, lasagna wasn't high on my list either.

I racked my brain, trying to decide what sounded really good and then it hit me and I started grinning like a fool.

"Tell us, Bella," Esme encouraged.

"I scream," I giggled as I looked to Alice who had joined us shortly after the others had arrived. She started grinning and added, "You scream."

The others caught on and all together we threw our arms up in the air and shouted, "We all scream for ice cream!" I was laughing freely as we linked hands and danced in a circle. I happened to look over towards the house and noticed the curtain falling back into place in the window before my eyes settled on Carlisle, stood on the porch, his intense eyes watching us closely.

If I didn't know better, I'd say he was watching me. Especially when he smirked and gave me a quick wink before turning and going back into the house.

Dammit. Why did I have to keep having physical reactions to my friend's fiancée? I was beginning to think Bessie wasn't the only whore around here.

I turned my attention back to the group and as we fell into a game of Ring Around the Rosy, we decided if we were doing a sundae party, it would be better to eat early so we didn't go to bed with heavy stomachs again like last night.

~V~

An hour later and we were all in the kitchen. Well, everyone except the elusive Riley. He couldn't be found anywhere so we decided to start our party without him.

Esme had gone back into town and gotten every ice cream topping she could find along with several cans of whipped cream, a jar of maraschino cherries, two packs of Oreos and five gallons of assorted ice cream flavors. A bag of colored marshmallows, gummy bears, mixed nuts, sprinkles and a couple bunches of bananas rounded out the spread.

We all made our sundaes, each person getting more creative than the last as we tried to outdo each other in our creations, and then gathered on the back porch which overlooked the lake.

We happily munched on our treats, eventually realizing the gummy bears were a bad idea as they got very hard when cold. We ended up tossing those at each other which resulted in a full blown food fight.

Bits of banana, cherries, even the whipped cream cans came out until we found ourselves all coated in a sticky mess.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd had so much fun.

It got even weirder, and oddly more fun, when they decided I was a human sundae and as the birthday girl, needed to be licked clean.

Have you ever had six tongues on you at once? Insane right! Even over clothes, particularly since one of those tongues was Edward's...although he insisted on keeping to perfectly safe places to lick me. Much to my disappointment.

The guys quickly lost their shirts and we weren't far behind, though I drew the line when they wanted to take my bra off. I finally started feeling way too aroused and actually a bit gross from the whip cream and mixture of saliva on my skin, so I pulled away, going inside to shower. Everyone else decided they were just going to jump in the lake in the remaining clothes they had on.

I was almost to my room when Carlisle came out of his and Alice's room next to mine. The tension in the hallway built up as we stood staring at each other.

He finally broke the silence, though ratcheted up the tension even further when he stepped in close to me, "You look good enough to eat, Bella," he whispered against my ear and then licked it, slowly, letting his tongue dip into the curves as he dragged it back down and finally sucked my earlobe into his mouth.

He might as well have been sucking directly on my clit at that moment, because that's what it felt like he was doing. That's how my body was responding.

It was only by sheer willpower, that I placed a hand on his chest and pushed myself away from him, breaking his contact with me. _No Bella, bad girl, this isn't not right!_ I chastised myself, and him, for putting me in this position.

"I'm, um, you and me...can't happen, so I'm going to go...shower...and um...yeah..." I spun on my heel after my eloquent speech and rushed into my room. Closing and locking my door behind me.

**Anybody hungry?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! We got pretty good news. Still going to set up a second opinion just to be sure...but breathing easier than I have in days right now.**

**For those of you that missed it in ch 6, Alice's petname, Ailive, is Gaelic for Elf Darling.**

**Wonder what trouble Bella can get up to now?**

**~8~**

After a long, _satisfying_, shower...where I tried out my new purchase from the Lion's Den, I decided to hang out in the safety of my room for a couple of hours and read the book that I would have read had I stayed home this weekend, _Fifty Shades of Grey._ I wasn't sure what it was about, but it was the latest thing on the best seller's list so I thought I'd give it a try.

An hour and a half later found me flushed and even needier than I'd been when I first walked into my room. The book was naughty, to say the least, and it didn't help that I kept picturing Edward in place of the male lead in the book, Christian.

Alice's assessment of my need to get laid was growing with every passage I read. I finally groaned in frustration and threw the book on my bed, needing to get back outside for some much needed fresh air.

With my camera in hand, I ran down to the beer fridge and grabbed one out, quickly drinking it down before heading out to where I'd left Bessie. "Wanna go for a walk, girl? Hmmm, do ya?" I baby talked at her as she wagged her curly tail and grunted at me, nuzzling at my hand looking for food.

The outside air felt really nice on my flushed skin. _Maybe pounding that beer hadn't been such a great idea,_ I thought with a giggle as a small burp bubbled out of me.

Bessie oinked at me, reminding me to start moving. With a tight hold on her leash this time, I took her empty food bowl over to the porch and dropped it off. As I descended the steps, a board creaked behind me, but when I turned there was nothing there. I shrugged and crossed the yard. I wondered briefly where everyone had disappeared to and if I was ever going to meet Riley.

At the edge of the yard, there was a manicured trail leading off into the woods, so I followed it.

I'd been walking for about twenty minutes when it dawned on me that I wasn't smelling just pine trees anymore. I slowed down and started looking around for the skunk. I didn't want to startle the little stinker and get sprayed.

Had that happen when I was here as a kid...took days to finally get the smell out.

I moved forward cautiously, the smell getting stronger. Bessie didn't seem alarmed by the presence of another animal so I decided the skunk had been here and sprayed, but was gone now. A stick cracked behind me, so I stopped walking which allowed me to hear them.

"What the hell, Edward? Why'd you cut me off, pass it back over here! And when are we going to tell them? We've been here almost two days now, are you ashamed of me or something?" Jasper's voice drifted from the trees just ahead.

"Come on babe, you know that's not true," Edward's voice sounded like he was holding his breath as he talked. "I just want to tell everyone about us all at once, rather than it spreading ahead of us," he finished after having exhaled loudly.

I moved forward, causing twigs to snap underfoot.

"Who's there?" Edward's voice called out and I knew I was busted so I pushed through the trees, discovering why it smelled so skunky.

They were perched on some rocks, shirtless, as they passed what had to be the biggest joint I'd ever seen, back and forth.

"Hey guys," I waved at them. "Fancy sharing any of that?"

Edward looked at me like he was seeing me in a different light as Jasper kept his eyes on Edward's chest. Totally understandable, it was pretty magnificent.

Finally he shrugged and said 'sure' as he handed it out to me. "Careful though, it's some of mom's White Widow...the high is killer," he was grinning stupidly._ Ahhh, bet this was the widow Esme was talking about._

I tied Bessie's leash on a low hanging branch and draped my camera strap from the same branch before taking the joint and pulling deeply. After I'd held it for about 20 seconds, I leaned over and blew the smoke into Bessie's ear...she could use some chilling out, too.

They watched me as I let the first hit settle over me. I took another toke and held it longer, until I couldn't anymore and let it out slowly. Almost immediately, the high took over, numbing out my limbs and relaxing my muscles.

I passed it back to Jasper who took a pull and then handed it to Edward. As the joint slowly became shorter, we chatted. Jasper explained how he was a grad student and had met Edward when he'd accompanied his sister to her OB appointment.

I made some comment about how it figured that Edward had chosen a job that gave him unlimited access to pussy, to which they both started laughing hysterically. Edward went on to explain that he'd seen enough vaginas to be "less than enthusiastic" about them. Something about seeing every shape, color, size and level of healthiness that took away their appeal.

Huh? Never thought about it from that perspective.

I stood up and grabbed my camera, wanting to catch some shots in my "enhanced" state. They laughed at me as I walked around the little clearing, snapping away. Have you ever zoomed in on an ant hill? It's pretty fucking cool.

At Jasper's chuckle, I turned on them and started clicking. "What's funny there, J? Think I shouldn't be doing nature shots?" I challenged him. "Funny, cuz I just see nature around me right now."

Suddenly Edward stood up and reclaimed the joint that had almost gone out in my hand. He sucked on it, making the cherry bloom and passed it off to Jasper as he pulled his jeans off, revealing that he'd had nothing on underneath.

"How's this for nature, Bella?" he laughed as my mouth fell open. Holy hell, his dick was even prettier than I'd ever imagined it in all my years of fantasizing about it!

"You've fantasized about my cock?" My eyes snapped up to his. Shit, had I said that out loud?

He laughed, "Yes, and that too." Jasper was now laughing openly with Edward.

"Awww, fuck you both!" I laughed. Yeah, we were all high.

"Sorry, Bella, we only fuck each other," Edward said seriously, his eyes darkening as Jasper shivered visibly.

"Oh." All my dreams of the perfect wedding crumbled and blew away on the breeze. Yet, I didn't seem to care. All I could focus on was the idea of how hot it would be to watch these two together, loving and caressing and, ah hell...I wanted to watch them fuck.

Edward pulled Jasper up and moved behind him, whispering in his ear. When Jasper nodded, his shoulder length hair swishing, Edward reached his arms around Jasper and undid his top button and then pulled, undoing his button fly. Part of the jeans slipped down to reveal Jasper's black Calvin Kleins and I think I whimpered.

I instantly had my camera in place and captured the moment. Yep, definitely wanted to watch them fuck like monkeys.

"Do you really want to watch, Bella?"

Oh shit. Talking out loud again. What could I say?

"You bet your pretty asses I want to watch!" I squealed as I bounced up and down.

I was going to see my first butt sex!

**Should I leave it here for the day? hmmm...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jeez people...you don't have to threaten me! LOL...here...here ya go!**

**On the FSoG reference...whether you're a fan or not, you have to admit...it was funny...lol.**

***sighs* guess I should give you warning...if slash makes you squeamish, this isn't the chapter for you...but I can only ask that you give it a try, for me?**

**~9~**

Edward's hands slipped under the waistband of the boxers and he began pushing them down, halting when just the base of Jasper's cock had come into view.

"There are stipulations, however," he said as Jasper snaked his hands up around the back of Edward's head and lifted his lips to Edward's neck, his tongue darting out and teasing Edward's skin. Edward let out an involuntary moan before continuing, "No pictures," he panted.

I hung the camera back on the tree branch, grateful for the excuse to move and thereby rub my thighs together garnering a modicum of soothing friction. I turned back to them, "And, what else?" He'd said stipulations, plural, I wanted to know what he was up to.

Jasper rolled his head forward, displaying his stubble kissed red lips, his green eyes were bloodshot but the color was brilliant, like a cat's eye marble. "Simple," he winked at me, "_when_ we become too hot for you to handle, you have to promise to take care of your itch."

Did he? Was he?

"Are you asking me to promise to masturbate while watching the two of you?" I blurted out.

It was kinda creepy when they both smirked at exactly the same time, at the same pace.

They were fucking gorgeous.

"Why? I mean, if you're both gay men, why would you want to watch a girl get herself off?"

"Are you gay, Bella?" Edward asked and I shook my head.

"Do you enjoy gay porn?" Jasper followed. I blushed and nodded. "Just because you have a preference for one doesn't mean you don't occasionally enjoy the other," Jasper explained and it made perfect sense to me.

"What about your long speech about having seen too many putrid pussies to find anything remotely appealing about them anymore?" I challenged.

Edward laughed heartily. "True, I did say that." He slowly licked his lips. "I am pretty sure, however, that you have been a good girl and do not have, as you call it, a putrid pussy. No?"

"No, I don't...I get my annual checkups and I wash it and wax it and well... !"

"Come again, a little slower please..." I cringed and shook my head rapidly side to side. I didn't want to repeat it. He smirked at me lazily, "Fine, just agree and I won't make you say it again."

"You got it! IF you two can get me hot and bothered, I'll let you watch me pet the kitty," I teased as I palmed the crotch of my jeans, well, teasing for them, secret relief for me. If this was the closest I was ever going to come to having sex with Edward, I needed to make it count.

They both groaned as Edward yanked Jasper's jeans down in one swift movement. He lifted one leg at a time to allow Edward to get them completely off.

Jasper, naked, was magnificence.

His erection jutted proudly from a nest of dark curls. His hand came down to grip himself and just as he began stroking, Edward's hand folded over his and I watched as they worked together to make Jasper harder.

I could literally see him thicken and lengthen under their joint attention.

A wet moan pulled my eyes from their stroke show up to their mouths. With the awkward angle of Jasper's head twisted back to meet Edward, they had to stretch their tongues out to meet so I got to watch the two thick muscles tease and stroke each other.

Edward fisted Jasper's long hair and yanked his head back so he could look him in the eye. "I need you on your knees and sucking my cock right the fuck now," he growled and Jasper grinned, licking his lips.

I think my panties were disintegrating in the flood now flowing from between my legs.

Jasper dropped to his knees and Edward's cock came into view only for a few seconds before it was disappearing between Jasper's lips...inch by inch...slowly...deliciously.

Once Jasper had choked down his whole length, Edward fisted his hair again as he set a smooth cadence. In...Out...In...Out...never letting more than half his length slip out before he was pushing back in.

I squirmed and felt my knees going weak. I dropped onto a boulder and shoved my hands up my top to finger my aching nipples as Jasper continued suck on Edward with enthusiasm.

DVD's had nothing on the real thing.

My eyes were fixed rigidly on the scene playing out before me. I'd switched from fingering to actually pinching and tugging on my nipples and had added in a slow grind of my hips with my legs tightly crossed.

"Lose the top, Bella," Edward instructed in a low voice that was unwavering and left no room for argument.

I could only nod as I reluctantly removed my hands just to grab the hem and pull the tank, along with my bra, up and over my head.

When I looked back at them, they were both watching me. Jasper had taken his dick back in hand and was pumping it in rhythm to the fucking Edward was giving his mouth.

I unbuttoned my jeans and lowered the zipper, earning an encouraging nod from Edward and a guttural groan from Jasper as he began beating his dick faster.

I slipped my hand inside my panties, confirming that I was a sloppy mess. I pulled my slick finger out and pushed my jeans down over my hips, leaving them resting mid-thigh, so I could slide one leg off. As soon as I could spread my legs, I did. I grabbed the fabric covering my mound and pulled it to the side, exposing myself to them.

Just as I parted my lips and began rubbing my clit, Edward cried out. Jasper let go of his own dick to grab Edward tightly by the hips, forcing him to hold him still as he emptied into Jasper's mouth. I could see Jasper's Adam's apple bob up and down as he repeatedly swallowed.

I started squealing as my orgasm crashed down on me, and Bessie soon joined in thinking I was playing the singing game with her.

_Fuck my life..."Orgasm in Oink Major" as performed by Bessie and Bella._

Against my better judgement, because I knew they would be appalled by what they had just witnessed, I risked a look back at the boys once the little colored dots had cleared from my vision.

I had either bored them, or spurred them on. Either way, Edward was now bent over, his hands braced on the tree in front of him with Jasper leaning over his back as he worked his cock into Edward's backside as he lifted the leg closest to me a little higher to make it easier.

An aftershock of epic proportions washed over me at the sight.

Shaking and trembling, I assumed a crawling position and made my way over to them. They were oblivious to me as I flopped onto my back between their legs so that I could have a front row seat.

Best view ever.

I started another round of rub-a-nub-nub as I enjoyed my show. After a few pumps, Edward's dick began inflating again, until finally, he'd reached full hard on status once again.

I crooned and rubbed myself harder as I watched Edward's ass stretch and contract around Jasper's cock with each push and pull. Their balls swung gently and I longed to reach up and fondle them. I resisted though, because I had not been invited to participate, only to watch.

Jasper's hand let go from under Edward's thigh and slid up until his leg was hooked over Jasper's arm and his dick was gripped tightly in Jasper's hand. That's when Jasper began pounding in earnest, forcing Edward's dick to slide through his fist with the force of his thrusts.

It wasn't long before our little hidden patch of woods was filled with the sounds of multiple orgasms. All three of us crying out as Bessie squealed along.

Told you she was a whorepig.

**Everyone still breathing?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Because I love ya'll...**

**~10~**

Sweaty, sticky and covered in wildlife, I headed back to the house, leaving the boys to do what they wanted. I was now in need of a second shower in a three hour time period. Having checked the basement, I stowed Bessie back down in her makeshift bedroom under the stairs. I peeked around the corner of the kitchen to find it all clear as well and darted to the fridge where I pulled out the ingredients for, and assembled, a Dagwood.

Don't look at me like that...haven't you ever had the munchies? And the ice cream from hours ago had long been burned off.

I inhaled the monstrosity in record time, washing it all down with a Dr. Pepper that resulted in a belch that ensured no extra gas resided in my stomach. I may have giggled outlandishly at the noise that came out of me. With a satisfied belly, I made my way to my room, peeled out of my clothes and got in the shower.

I stood under the spray, letting the pellets beat down on me as the room slowly filled with steam. It felt amazing and I got lost in my thoughts, reliving my afternoon as I relaxed and eventually grabbed my loofah, washing away the traces of my exertions and pleasures.

**~v~**

**?POV?**

She was exquisite.

I'd thought so the first moment she came with her sweet little piggy.

My desire for her began growing when I'd first unpacked her bags, because of her taste in lingerie. Simple innocent cotton. Nothing trashy. Those little blue panties had been too irresistible to pass up.

I patted my pocket to make sure they were still safely stored there.

I'd enjoyed watching her throughout the last two days. I thought she'd almost caught me a few times, when I'd been careless and gotten too close in my desperation to not just watch, but touch as well. Luckily, I was quick and able to duck out of sight each time before she'd spotted me.

I think the closest I came to being caught was when I dared to brush my fingertips across her hair as she watched Esme and Emmett in the kitchen yesterday, but I'd been more careful since then.

I'd seen her happy, mad and even in the throes of orgasm and now, now I was going to see her as she was meant to be seen.

I'd raced ahead to the house as she was recovering from her naughty little tryst in the woods, certain she would shower again.

I'd hid in the closest, waiting as I watched through the slats, until she arrived and went to the bathroom, not completely closing the door behind her. I locked the bedroom door and removed my clothing before joining her in the steam filled room.

The glass had steamed up but I could easily make out her shape, her blond locks becoming darker as the water soaked in.

"Oh shit," I murmured to myself as I wrapped my hand around my dick.

Leaning against the wall, I soaked in all the sensations surrounding me, letting them enhance my experience.

The hot steam licking at and settling on my skin, mixing with the light sheen of perspiration that was erupting from my flesh.

The visual of her moving behind the fogged glass, stretching and elongating her limbs as she ran the sponge up and down...just as I was doing to my dick...as droplets solidified and skidded down the glass clearing trails...giving me occasional glimpses of her before the paths steamed over again.

The smell of her body wash and shampoo concentrating in the steamy air, so much so that I could practically taste it on my tongue.

And finally, the sounds. The rush of the water cascading down and and becoming denser as it hit her skin and split off into smaller drops that splattered to the floor and against the tile and glass encompassing her. Her soft appreciative moans as the water massaged her stresses from her muscles.

I had closed my eyes, giving myself over to the scent and sounds more completely as I continued to work my shaft...slowly up and a flick over the head, quickly down with a sweep of the balls...when her moans deepened, became more guttural. More like what I'd heard in the woods.

Just as my eyes opened, the taste on the air changed as well and I inhaled deeply, savoring the flavor of what was undoubtedly her arousal. I zeroed in on the glass to discover she'd wiped a wide circle clear and was watching me.

A look of pure hunger on her face as her eyes darted between my face and my hand which was still stroking my dick.

I let my other hand move down to play with my balls, rolling them in my fingers and then tugging down as I continued to control the motions up and down my shaft. I began walking towards her as the rest of the area she'd wiped clean filled in once more.

I dropped my dick and pushed the door open, the thick steam rolling out to welcome me into her heated lair.

Stepping in, I pulled the door closed and descended upon my willing prey.

**Is it, um, warm?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Since I am full of decent bones (hehe)...here's another one...**

**~11~**

**BPOV**

His hands were immediately on me and I wasted no time hitching my leg over his thigh when he pressed in close to me. His thick cock pushed against my swollen mound and I cried out in pleasure at the contact, immediately wanting more.

_This is wrong, Bella_, said the little angel holding onto a lock of my hair. _But you want it don't you, Bella? _asked the she-devil dangling from my hard nipple.

His mouth found mine as his hand slid from my waist, gripping my ass and squeezing as he started trying to lift me up. I knew if he did, even just a little, then that hardness that was digging into my sex and belly would slip into me and with a shift of our hips we would be fucking.

And believe me, my body and my inner she-devil were screaming yes, hell yes even.

But my mind was very aware that I'd just allowed a total stranger to step into my shower and begin pawing at me.

I at least needed a name for fuck sake! Though I had a hunch I knew who he was.

I reached back and caught his wrist, stopping him from pursuing his plan of lifting me up and untangled myself so I could take a step back. He smiled beautifully at me as he leaned back against the tiled wall, understanding that I needed a minute.

I used the space to peruse my would be lover. His hair was dark and hung down in his face, the strands sticking to his cheeks from the wetness. His skin tone was darker than I was used to, but very delectable. He had a days' worth of stubble on his jaw and I briefly wondered how that stubble would feel against my thighs as those soft looking lips of his enjoyed other parts of me.

"Riley, I presume," I said finally, holding out my hand in introduction.

He nodded and took my hand, bowing, he kissed the back as he murmured, "Ti krasIvaya...?"

The foreign words rolling off his tongue made me tingle in places that I never thought simple speech could reach. He chuckled, pleased with himself, "You are lovely...I am unsure what you wish me to call you. Esme has referred to you as Isabella, yet I have heard the others call you simply, Bella."

"Uhhh...oh! Bella, my name is Bella," I answered, clearly flustered.

"Well, lovely Bella, you must either tell me to go and never look back for fear of turning to a pillar of salt so bewitched am I by your beauty...or you must put me out of my misery and allow me to have my way with you...repeatedly."

Oh my.

Who turns down an offer like that?

"Please...have your way," I choked out, dropping onto the bench seat behind me as he knelt in front of me and let me experience firsthand what that stubble felt like.

Fucking incredible...that's what.

We stayed in the shower until the water ran cold, ensuring that we were both thoroughly clean and orally satisfied. From there, we moved to my bedroom, where we took advantage of the king sized extra fluffy mattress...twice before we fell asleep in each other's arms.

We had done more than just get to know each other physically. When we needed a break, we'd snuggled up close and told each other about our hopes and dreams. Something about us just clicked. The best part...he knew my dirty little secret, and not only accepted it, but approved of it as he had the same secret.

I'd found my voyeuristic soul mate.

Imagine my surprise when he confessed how he'd been following me this weekend. How he'd been hiding in the shadows in the basement and jerked himself off as I jilled off, him watching me watch Alice and Carlisle. He'd given me a play by play of how he'd done it, his fingers stroking my skin, zeroing in on my nipples which he began plucking as he described how hard he'd come just moments after me.

Then he went on to confess that he'd been in the woods with me as well. That he had seen me be a 'naughty girl' and how hard it had been for him to bide his time and come back to wait for me here at the house.

Which had led to his final confession...that he'd used my closet...twice.

Yeah, that had led to our second round. However, where our first round had been heated and desperate, the penultimate lover's first connection, our second time was slower, more sensual as we took our time bringing each other to the edge in a delicious Tango until we finally fell over into the abyss.

He kissed my lips tenderly. He touched me everywhere he could reach. He slid his engorged length deep inside me over and over, knowing just how to move to stroke places inside of me I hadn't known existed for my pleasure.

Finally, fully sated, we'd gone to sleep. His whispered words of 'Happy Birthday, my sweet' the last thing I heard.

**The Russian translated means "you are lovely."**

**One more to go...ya'll want it tonight or tomorrow?**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is me with no self control. At least ya'll know if I've got it written, I'm gonna post it! (Can you imagine how hard it is for me to sit on the pre-written Boys & Their Toys chapters? If TrueEnglishRose didn't have me tied down...hehe) **

**Well this is it...final chapter. I'm glad everyone has enjoyed it so thoroughly...JA Mash is working on getting the goodies for this story up on my blog. The PDF, complete with pictures, will be available to be downloaded. There will also be a slideshow with all the pictures if you just want to watch real quick. It can all be found on the "My Fics" tab at www . toserveisdivine . blogspot . com**

**One more dash of crazy~  
><strong>

**~12~**

Waking up in Riley's arms was good.

Waking up and realizing he was sporting morning wood while still sound asleep, was even better.

Seeing that it was almost noon and knowing we'd been left undisturbed was the best.

I wasted several minutes just looking at him, appreciating the cut lines of his physique by lightly tracing them with my fingertips. I resisted for as long as I could until I had to taste him again.

With a quiet giggle, I lowered my mouth and lapped at the tiny dew drop that had appeared in his slit and then began moving my mouth down over him. He woke up when I was about halfway down his cock.

More foreign words tumbled from his mouth at his surprise wake up. Just like last night, they went straight to my core, even more so actually...now that I knew what his tongue was capable of.

He threaded his fingers into my blonde tresses and encouraged me through his words and the slight lift and fall of his hips to continue sucking him.

I was beginning to think we were going to be able to stay right there in each other's arms for the rest of the day as no one had come looking for me yet.

Or so I thought, until the bedroom door jiggled just as I was showing him how far down I could suck his cock without gagging. We both jumped, his length slamming into my throat much faster than I was prepared to handle and I choked, setting off a chain of events.

My throat clenched tightly behind the ridge of his head and stayed clenched.

The knock became a banging.

Riley screamed as his salted cream oozed into my throat in thick ropey lengths.

The door flew open and my little bug of a friend appeared in a dervish as Riley pulled me off his length by my hair, leaving me to gulp at some much needed air.

"Bella! We've been looking everywhere for you!" she chastised me before turning to the hallway and yelling out that she'd found me and for everyone to come on. Spinning back, she realized finally that I wasn't alone, that, in fact, I was in a rather compromising position with the whole house headed straight for us.

"Oh dear, um, hi Riley...been looking for you, too," she said sheepishly. Her demeanor changed quickly, however, after she'd looked at me closer.

"Bella Swan! You've been right and properly fucked haven't you?" She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her hands clapping like they were hummingbird wings.

I couldn't help it.

"Actually, Alice, I'm still being properly fucked, or was about to be," I indicated Riley's hard on, still standing up boldly from his naked lap, by grabbing it and giving it a couple of pumps, her eyes widened as his rolled back, "before you barged in here and invited the household," I snarled at her.

Incoming guests or not, I was not even near close to being done with Riley. Recalling what he'd divulged to me in between ravagings about how he'd been following me, watching me watch the others all afternoon, I came to a decision.

"Riley, babe," I cooed as I slid my hand along his dick, "I think it's only fair," I suckled the tip of his cock, "that since we've watched them all weekend, now we should let them watch us."

He smiled, running his thumb over my swollen lower lip and tugging on it as he lined his dick up with my mouth. "How very right you are, besides, I hear exhibitionism is as much fun as voyeurism."

"Is that so?" I asked quirking my brow.

He nodded and told me to 'open' then slid home as I sucked him down just as everyone arrived, pushing and shoving their way into my room.

Alice squealed, setting off Bessie down in the basement before Carlisle could smack her bottom and chastise her for being a naughty girl.

"Great technique, Bella...we'll have to swap strategies sometime," Esme cheered me from the door as Emmett whined to her about wanting to try that.

Even Edward and Jasper poked their heads in, complementing Riley on his pretty cock and actually giving me pointers on how to breathe around something that size.

After that, we blocked them out.

I don't know if they stayed and watched.

All I knew was that the only thing I wanted to spy on now was my man's O face.

~V~

**EPOV**

Well, who would've have thought that our quiet, shy and stealthy Riley would've hooked up with little Bella? Even as a gay man, I could admit she'd grown up into a beautiful woman. She'd been great fun this weekend, from her crazy pig to our...I wasn't sure what to call what we'd done in the woods...mini orgy?

Either way, seeing her at work now, on Riley's fine specimen of a dick, had me ready to get Jasper alone. There was something about this cabin...everyone's inhibitions always seemed to disappear and no one judged you for just being you. And with this group, that usually equaled being sexual in some way.

Jasper was in the process of telling Bella to relax her throat and breathe out through her nose while sucking and then in through her mouth in a quick gulp once she was at the base, when I ran my hand over his ass and squeezed.

I leaned into his ear and told him to meet me in the basement in five minutes, to which he nodded and I made my departure. Alice and Carlisle had already disappeared, mentioning floggers and clamps. Mom and dad had called dibs on the back porch as they had vanished.

I stopped off in the kitchen on my way to the basement and got what I wanted from the fridge, before hurrying down to set up.

Everything was in place when he came down the stairs a couple of minutes later.

"What's all this?" he asked with a gleam in his blue eyes.

"I didn't get enough yesterday, I want one more 'junk' fix before we go back to the real world later this afternoon," I explained, patting the clear spot on the table I'd pulled out. "Why don't you get naked and hop up here?"

He happily obliged and I set to work building the best ice cream Jasper sundae ever. As he sat on the edge of the table, he gripped his cock and held it tight as I slathered it in chocolate syrup, then emptied the whipped cream can up and down his shaft. To make it complete, I dropped a cherry on top.

Licking my lips, I squatted down and prepared to enjoy my heavenly treat, parting my lips as I moved to take him in and eat him down. All of him.

Bessie squealed under the stairs when he came and I laughed so hard I snorted.

~V~

As Edward finished cleaning all of the cream, whipped and spunk alike, from Jasper, Bella and Riley quietly backed away, returning to her room for one final romp before they would pack their bags in preparation of leaving behind the cabin.

Only this time, Bella wasn't returning to a life of loneliness. Riley was going to join her as soon as he graduated. She'd found the yin to her yang in this crazy fucked up world.

**~The End~**

**and once again, Happy Birthday, Lisa...love ya darlin'!**

***wipes tears* It's really over...**

**On the writing front...I've got 3 charity pieces underway (2 for fandom4autism and 1 for fandom4ovariancancer) and they aren't due until May. That means that aside from working on this as inspiration strikes, it is time to pick up Uninhibited Wallflower and dust it off. Yes, aside from posting past charity pieces that are almost at the "release" point (Aim High, Through the Woods and Have Mercy), the next thing you see from me should be UW!**

**Thank you to all my loyal readers and to the new "faces" I saw this time around. It's been a blast! Until next time...ya'll be naughty!**

Arc Morpheus  
>bamagal110<br>beachlovers  
>Bella Ami<br>BobbyLover  
>ClassyHouse<br>crystanroten  
>Cullens Darlin<br>CullensTwiMistress  
>dazzleglo<br>Debbi84  
>deenerneener<br>dowlingnana  
>erika shoval<br>Flachk  
>Georgie79<br>HeartOfDarkess  
>HollBeth<br>holly29  
>imsonotdoingthis<br>jackiexhollywood  
>justginger<br>Karriek  
>keyecullen<br>Kim Rathbone  
>KRYork<br>ktreader  
>Layne Faire<br>loveseverythingtwilight  
>Luvtwismut<br>mdsngrc  
>mmsinful<p>

Mom23xx

momams  
>mommymac0508<br>OcSickGirl  
>odiejae<br>reyes139  
>rolozano<br>scareDcat  
>Scarlett72<br>shehazi  
>SSVO75<br>tawelephant  
>Teresa R<br>Twiligurl  
>Twi-Mom12292005<br>WitchyVampireGirl


End file.
